Danny Spirit
by Living Encyclopedia
Summary: When Danny's wish to not have to deal with ghosts gets granted by Desiree, He's wakes up on a Fire Nation ship...as a prisoner! ON HIATUS
1. A Wish Gone Awry

**A/N: I'm so excited for this! I don't know what to say about this story. Just that it's an Avatar/Danny Phantom crossover. Obviously! Oh Yeah! And it takes place before Phantom Planet, and during Aang's quest to find the Northern Water Tribe. I am not gonna add Danny to an already existing Avatar episode. He is gonna come in between a few episodes. Last, but not least, I own NOTHING!  
><strong>  
>Danny was sitting in his room, reading a new comic book, when his ghost sense went off.<p>

"Great..." He grumbled, obviously annoyed.

Danny set down his comic book, and stood up in the center of the room.

"Going Ghost!" he yelled.

Two white rings started traveling up and down his body revealing a white haired, green eyed ghost boy wearing a black hazmat suit.

He flew out the window only to find the Box Ghost trying to scare a puppy.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST FEAR ME!" he screamed at the dog.

It completely ignored him, and started chewing on it's butt.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD! BOW DOWN TO ME FOUR LEGGED EARTH CREATURE!"

The dog stopped chewing it's butt, and glared at the dilusional ghost.

It stood up and walked over to him, using him as a firehydrant.

"WHAT IS THIS STRANGE STICKY LIQUID?" screamed the Box Ghost obviously confused.

"It's called pee." the Box Ghost turned around to see Danny Phantom floating just above him.

"YOU WILL NOT TRAP ME IN YOUR CYLINDRICAL FUNNEL OF DOOM!" The Box Ghost flew up in the air and started lauching boxes at Danny.

He simply turned intangible, then sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST FEAR ME! I AM-" he screamed once more before getting cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, master of all things cardboard, yadda yadda yadda...See ya next week, Boxy!"

Danny capped the thermos to avoid any meaningless back talk. Turning back, he sighed, "Sometimes, I wish I didn't have to deal with all these ghosts..."

He started dreamily looking off at the horizon.

"As you have wished it, so it shall be!"

A shiver went up Danny's spine as he turned around, to find Desiree... granting his wish.


	2. The Mysterious Voice

""WAHOO!" Aang yelled, flying through the air on his glider.

Aang! Get down from there we re in Fire Nation territory! Katara yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sokka glanced at Aang then turned to see a Fire Nation patrol coming up the steep slope.

Aang! he shouted Fire Nation troops on their way!

Aang quickly flew down next to his friends, and hid with them in a nearby bush.

Unfortunately, the closest of the troops caught sight of Aang hiding in the bush.

"The Avatar!" he yelled, alerting the others.

Aang realizing hiding was futile, came out in a battle stance.

The second troop, who was probably in charge, ordered "Everyone back to the ship! We have to guard the prisoner at all costs!"

They took off running, but Aang was faster, and caught up with them quickly.

"Okay, now which one of you wants to give me some information on this prisoner of yours?" the Fire Nation troops all got in a fighting stance.

"No one? Okay!" Aang said tauntingly.

He quickly made a ball of air he called the air scooter, and hopped on.

Zooming around, he was impossible to hit... except by Katara.

She shoot a water whip at him, knocking him off the scooter, and pulling him back into the bush.

"What did you do that for!" Aang screamed at Katara.

"Exactly my thoughts!" said Sokka "He had them on the run!"

Katara looked at them smiling, meaning she knew something they,apparently, didn't.

"Well you see, They don't want Aang! They're more focused on this prisoner of theirs!"

Aang looked at Sokka who was just as confused as him.

"So whoever's on that ship is more important to the Fire Nation than the Avatar!" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Apparently so!" said Katara.

Aang looked at her confused "What could be more important to the Fire Nation than the Avatar?"

"A young boy aged about fourteen, names Daniel." said a voice that came out of nowhere.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" yelled Sokka.

"My name is unimportant. What matters is that you get young Daniel off that ship. Now I must be going, but remember you must free Daniel..." the voice trailed off and dissapeared.

Sokka looked at Aang and Katara, "Normally I don't agree with strange voices that come out of thin air, but that one had a point!"

Aang glanced toward the retreating troops.

"If the Fire Nation wants him so badly, he might be a valuable ally!" exclaimed Katara.

Aang was a little skeptical about it. "I'm not sure this is a good idea." he said.

Katara looked at Aang. As soon as he found out his enemies were after someone else instead of him, he had gotten sulky.

"Aang! Don't be jealous! It's not like they've forgotten all about you! As soon as those troops saw you they took off running, because they knew what a powerful bender you are!"

Aang smiled at this.

"Besides, we can't just leave someone in the hands off the Fire Lord!" Katara smiled at Aang.

"All right!" said Aang, back to his overly juvenile yet hilarious self. Katara laughed and they all headed in the direction of the troops, Aang flying through the air on his glider.


	3. The Escape

**A/N: WOW! I just read the reviews and all I can say is WOW! I can't believe my story has so many reviews already! I promise I will keep updating ,but don't expect updates everyday. I've just been really excited! Even if not everyday, I will update really often. Just an FYI, I almost typed that Zuko was Iroh's Grandson before I caught myself!**

** Anyway... here is chapter 3 of Danny Spirit! **

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Danny woke with a start.<p>

"Where am I?" he thought "And what's with the rocking? Am I on a boat!"

Glancing around, he noticed he was in some sort of cell.

The walls were solid iron with a big metal door that took up the whole wall in front of him.

At that point, it just so happened that he saw his wrists - with an iron chain around them.

"Charming." he said out loud.

Suddenly, without any warning,the door opened with a squeak.

Danny had been in the dark so long that he was temporarily blinded.

"Ahh! I see our guest has awakened! Send word to my nephew."

"Who are you!" He asked menacingly, trying to scare whoever it was.

"They've called me by many names...Would you care for some tea?"

Danny's vision had returned, so he could clearly see the elderly gentlemen seated in front of him, calmly drinking tea.

He blinked to make sure he had heard right "Tea?" he asked.

Just then the door swung open again revealing a kid, just a little older than himself, with a terrible scar over his left eye.

Danny winced seeing the it.

"What!" yelled the boy.

Just then the man Danny took to be his fatherly figure stepped in.

"Calm down, Zuko, try some tea..."

Zuko jumped at him and screamed, obviously in a bad mood "What is with you and your stupid tea!"

Danny chuckled at how much resemblance his captors had to him and his father.

_"He's almost as bad as my dad with his fudge!"_

Zuko's attention snapped to Danny.

"What's so funny!" He yelled.

Danny tried his best to stop laughing, but wasn't too successful.

"Nothing_-(snicker)-_ you just remind me of some people I know."

Grumbling, Zuko trudged out of the prison cell."Let's go, Uncle!"

He started walking away, but not before he turned to the guard.

"Watch him closely. We don't a repeat of last time. Do we?"

The guard started shaking and stuttering.

"Yes Sir, no Sir, Won't happen again Sir!"

The door slammed shut.

Danny rolled his eyes in the darkness, "These guys clearly have no idea who they're dealing with!"

He simply went intangible and fazed through the chains and wall, making his way to the deck.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the land...<em>

"Okay there's the ship." stated Katara.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Now all we have to do is sneak on it, find the prison hold, and free some guy named Daniel that we haven't even met before. What could go wrong!"

Just then they noticed some commotion on the main deck.

Katara smirked, "Looks like we found him! Someone owes an apology!"

"Okay! I'm sorry for eating the last of our food supply, and blaming it on Momo!" Aang blurted out.

"That was you!" Sokka was fuming.

Katara wacked both of them with a water whip.

"Would you two knock it off!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the Captain's Quarters...<em>

Zuko was playing Pai Sho with Iroh.

"Why does the Fire Nation want him so much, Uncle? There's nothing special about him. He just looks like an ordinary kid."

Luckily, he had calmed down a bit by now, and was no longer fuming.

Iroh looked off into space, trying to remember what he heard. "All they told me was that he used some strange type of bending."

Zuko's anger was back.

"He used strange bending! That's it!" he screamed.

Iroh, who was not taken aback by this sudden outburst, replied, "If I can remember correctly, a patrol was headed toward Kioshi when they passed a clearing. They said there was a strange purple smoke and this kid appeared out of nowhere, unconscious. I heard the energy was so great that they were almost blown off the road!"

Iroh chuckled at the thought.

"Then, they sent a message to the Fire Lord, who sent a message to us telling us to transport him back to the Fire Nation."

_'Home'_

That word caught Zuko off guard, he hadn't even known he had been thinking about it.

It had been so long since he had been home...Zuko started to drift off into his mind, when suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Uncle! If this kid really came out of nowhere, then..." He trailed off "We must get down to the prison hold!"

Just a he was reaching for the door knob, a loud thud was heard on deck.

Iroh just barely heard what his nephew said, but it sounded like,

_"Not again..."_

_meanwhile on the deck... _

Danny had made a small error.

He had come on deck in human form, meaning he wouldn't be able to use his ghost powers to escaspe.

He still didn't want anyone knowing about his powers.

Twenty guards had ,quickly, been alerted of his escape, and were now coming towards him.

"Great..." Then, out of nowhere, three kids ,about his age, on a flying bison, came onboard and started attacking the soldiers.

Quickly, they backed up forming a sort-of semi-circle around him.

The only girl of the three turned to him, "Hi, I'm Katara." she said "You must be Daniel."

"Call me Danny." He said.

With a thud, the bison landed on the ground behind them, causing Danny to jump.

"Hop on!"

Just as they got situated in the saddle, the doors to the Captains Quarters burst open, revealing a very flustered looking Zuko.

At the sight of Aang, his eyes narrowed."The Avatar." he said under his breath.

Turning to his crew, he screamed, "Don't let them escape!"

He shot several fire bursts at them, which Aang easily deflected.

Zuko's uncle, Iroh, calmly walked up to him, looking up at the fleeing bison.

"At this time, I would normally give you a haiku" he said, "But right now,_ (yawn),_ I need a nap!"

* * *

><p><em>with Appa...<em>

It had been three hours, and Danny hadn't said a thing.

He just sat there, trying to process what he had just seen.

_"That guy,"_ Danny thought _"He shot fire...out of his hands!_ _The only ones I've ever seen do that were..."_

A sudden thought struck him.

"Was that guy- a ghost?" he finally managed to say.

Aang , Sokka, and Katara looked at him, was NOT what they had been expecting him to say.

Sokka looked at him incredulously."Haven't you ever seen a fire-bender before?"

Now it was Danny's turn to be confused.

"What's a fire-bender?"

Quickly every head, including Momo's and Appa's, turned to stare at him.

"Fire-benders." Katara said "One of the four elements?"

"Ok..." Danny said "I know what fire is, but what about this bender thing?"

"Well... I've never really had to explain bending before... Benders are people with the ability to control the four elements. There are fire-benders, like that hot-head on the boat, Prince Zuko, water-benders, like me," she paused, glancing at Aang "and earth-benders."

Aang winched.

They hadn't really announced his return yet, so It was still assumed that the Air Nomads had been wiped out. Until they knew they could trust this guy, information like that would be kept secret.

Danny, on the other hand, was still confused.

"Wait a second," he started "that was only three elements! What's the fourth!"

Katara glanced at Aang who just avoided her gaze.

"Um, that would be air-benders, but they were wiped out a hundred years ago by the Fire Nation."

"Oh." he said "Why did the Fire Nation do that? Did they do something wrong?"

Aang stood up, a dark cloud hung over his face.

"The Air Nomads did nothing wrong! They were looking for the Avatar, the only one who could stop them. They were looking for me! I ran away..."

Everyone was speechless, but Danny spoke up first. "That's impossible! She said that happened a hundred years ago, your only, like, twelve!"

Aang looked away.

Finally regaining her voice, Katara quickly stepped in.

She put her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"He's been frozen in an iceburg for a hundred years."

Danny eyes grew wide.

"Twelve years old for a hundred years?" he couldn't even begin to understand what Aang had been through.

Katara released her grip on Danny's shoulder.

Danny quickly walked over and sat next to Aang.

"I know how it feels having lots of responsibility dumped on you at a young age."

Aang glanced up at Danny.

"All I can say is, it's gonna be ok."


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**So sorry, but this isn't a chapter!**

**I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is on hiatus. Just for now! I want to put all my effort into my other story, "Phantom Brother", for the time being. That way, the updates for that one will be a lot faster, and I won't get confused. Sorry if this causes any inconviences. **

**Until, next time! ~Living Encyclopedia**


End file.
